Fiancees always smile
by SValias
Summary: A Syd/Vaughn shipper. It takes place after "A Double Agent"; for you action lovers there is a mission too, so don't fret...
1. Default Chapter

I own none of this. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and the people at ABC. But I do hope that you enjoy what I have done with it. This is the first chapter, I hope that you enjoy it. And Review it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She slipped in between them on the way to the bathroom, turning her body towards Vaughn and very lightly brushing her lips against his, an action that to the average person would seem like a slight error in the judgment of the space. This was no error. His body seized as her body kissed him with the lightness of a breeze. Soon she was walking away with an extra sway to her hips, just for him, which reminded him of all the times she played the seductress and just how convincing she could be. He wished they were still in bed.  
  
When she awoke that morning her head resting on the clean, white pillow with a peace that had not existed in so long she stole a glance at Michael. Michael, she would never get used to this. The thrill and excitement of their relationship filled her mind and spread throughout her body as the beating of her heart quickened. He was still asleep and she left him that way as she went out for a run. She had never run this quickly; it was like her feet were barely touching the ground as it danced under her. Once she had made her way back to the apartment and consumed the obligatory cup of coffee she hopped into the shower, knowing that work would come later that morning. She was just starting to run the soap over her body when that familiar face slipped in and kissed her neck. She lazily turned around, her body pressed against his, and kissed him deeply, and the longing that was present last night was still there something which she was grateful for.  
  
The day at the office seemed incessant, but she kept going back to the memory of that morning and the solace that it would be repeated that night. She stepped into the briefing somewhat wary, not knowing what to expect and took her seat beside her father. "Hello, Sydney," he said in such a dry voice that hid all the emotions that raced inside him. "Hi, Daddy," she replied. "Do we know what this meeting is about yet?" "No, but I am sure that we will find out soon. You really do have to stop being so impatient." he stated, but she was no longer paying attention. Michael had just entered the room and they were too busy stealing torrid glances to notice anyone around them. But soon Agent Kendall started to speak in his always monotonous and never welcomed tone. "As you all know we recently raided all the alliance offices and in them we discovered many pieces of the Rambaldi mystery. Remember people this is still a priority," he droned. "We have just found out that Kashir Majot is meeting Mr. Sark in a market place in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. We want to know what they are meeting about and if they want something, we want it to." He slides folders to Jack, Sydney, and Vaughn. "Agents Bristow and Vaughn, you will be going in as a young engaged coupled. Jack, you will be monitoring this, but going in separately. Sydney and Vaughn you will have two attached rooms that people think are one with Jack staying on the floor above you. Is this clear? Your plane leaves at 9 pm. You are dismissed."  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn yelled as she spun around in the hall to face him. "Can I pick you up at 7?" "Better make it 6:15, just in case," she replied, a smile creeping across his face. "6:15 it is," he said, trying not to make his excitement too obvious, though, despite his valiant attempts, she could see exactly what he was feeling.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were in his car on the way to the airport and she just smiled, no matter how hard she tried she could not make her lips cover her teeth and she laughed. He glanced over and saw her bright smile and smiled too, so giddy that it would be no stretch to pretend like they were fiancées deeply in love because, with the exception of being fiancées, everything else is true. As they are getting their bags out of the car Vaughn takes a small box out of his pocket. "Syd," he says, clearly unsure of his words. "Yes, Michael," she replies, without glancing up, just pulling the bags out of the car. "I have something I want to give you. It was my grandmothers. I thought that it would be perfect for the mission, and for you. You do need an engagement ring, so I just thought." he stuttered. "Oh Michael, it's beautiful," she said and he let out a sigh of relief. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "It looks good there you know, maybe you should keep it there," he implied but then realized what he was saying. "I mean if you want you can keep the ring." He tried to recover. Sydney just smiled and glanced down at her hand with the beautiful sapphire ring. "It does look perfect," she said and they both just smiled. The plane ride was tedious, but they passed the time stealing kisses, much to the dismay of the passenger sitting beside them, a very annoyed old woman, whose only approval came from the ring on Sydney's finger, if only she knew that it did not mean marriage. They fell asleep, Sydney's head resting on Michael's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her with his chin resting on her head. When she awoke they were just two hours from Addis Ababa. She wished that she could review the case specs but the hawk eyed woman next to them would never allow it, so instead she kissed Michael, waking him up with the warm touch of her lips. He smiled knowing that all her kisses were now only for him and he planned to keep it that way. After navigating the corridors of the airport with something that could in no way be called ease they picked up their bags and went outside to get their car. They got into the back seat and Sydney gave Vaughn a kiss and snuggled into his chest when the black divider scrolled down. "Already getting into the role, I see," Jack said in a voice that did not sound pleased as he stared pointedly at Vaughn. "We are going to the hotel were you two can go to your rooms and get settled. The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow, but we just got intel that Majot is holding a party tonight and you two are to go and sneak into his office to download whatever information is on his computer." And with that Jack rolled the divider back up and Vaughn and Sydney, who had quickly separated when the divider was taken down, inched back together until his arm was around her and she had her head on his chest. 


	2. A Bath to Relax

The car snaked its way through the Capital City being conspicuous in a way that warranted itself to furtiveness. Sydney studied the features of the landscapes and buildings from her spot on Vaughn's chest, watching as the tan buildings with no sense of foundation spread outward in an endless vista of monotony. Soon, however they were into the more attractive part of town, created for the sole purpose of tourism and dignitaries who chose not to live in the essence of Addis Ababa. As was so common in the style of the CIA they were staying in a modern and overly extravagant hotel just the place that two young lovebirds would stay while pretending to see the world.  
  
As the car slowed to a stop Vaughn opened the door and gave Sydney a hand out of the car, a custom though both new that it was not needed. The hotel was immense, towering above their heads, a massive imposition of America in a place that needed no such thing. The attendant carried their bags in, even though there were only two of then, they packed always the minimum, and Vaughn brought his head close to Sydney's and their lips brushed, if only momentarily, before entering the hotel.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked up to the counter to check in, his arm draped across her shoulders and hers placed in the small of his back, tracing soothing little circles with her fingers invisible to all who were watching. They were checked in quickly, the less time the spent out in the open without a clear purpose the better, which, in Vaughn's eyes, worked out pretty well for him. They walked through their hall and up to their room, 1147, seemingly without a care in the world; they pulled off being impervious to all around very well, even though Sydney was seeing every detail.  
  
They entered the room through a large wooden door, and its sturdiness let little sound through, an aspect they hoped was shared for the rest of the room, especially since Jack was staying above them and Vaughn was a little afraid that he might torture him for sleeping with his daughter. The first thing that caught the eye was a large four-poster bed with a light beige comforter and striped white sheets. There was a large wooden armoire which housed the obligatory TV, as well as drawers and an extra compartment that the CIA had put in, just for them. There was a couch and a desk, with an internet component, which Sydney was already using to hook up the lap top. Finally there was the closet and bathroom, right across from each other, the latter with a large Jacuzzi style tub in addition to the standard amenities.  
  
They unpacked quickly, in virtual silence, and when Sydney opened the door to the closet a broad smile spread across her face.  
  
"Michael, come here," she said, as she opened the other door to the closet. He crossed the room and peered inside the closet which house a tux for him and a beautiful long red strapless dress for her.  
  
"Try it on," he said, more for his own benefit than for hers. Sydney quickly got out of the tight jeans and black halter top she was wearing as the classic American tourist outfit and slipped on the red dress. It flowed around her, showing every curve and every perfect muscle in her body, but not too tight as to show off anything Vaughn wanted to keep to himself. His sharp intake of air let Sydney know that he enjoyed it, very much.  
  
"You like it," she asked, just looking for some reassurance.  
  
"I think it is amazing, you look.breathtaking," he replied as he stepped that one step needed and the pressed his lips to her own. After a few seconds of the passionate embrace she pulled away.  
  
"Maybe I should take off the dress before anything happens to it," she said. Vaughn laughed.  
  
"I think that might be a good idea," he said. "How about I run us a bath?"  
  
"That would be amazing," Sydney replied. "I love baths and I am feeling a little tense from the trip."  
  
"Well, let's see if we can take care of that," Vaughn called from the bathroom, where the water was running, just slightly muffling his voice. Sydney took off the dress and did not bother to put back on her other clothes and walked to the bathroom to join Michael.  
  
Michael, she though, my Michael, and a smile spread across her lips. She walked into the bathroom where Vaughn was looking for some bubble bath and silently put her hands around his waist and pressed her body up against his. She breathed in, taking in his scent and feeling the heat rising off his body, even through his shirt. Vaughn turned around and could not stop staring at her body, with only black lingerie on, pressed against his own, her head leaning in the crook of his neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she slowly took of the rest of her clothes and slipped slowly into the bath, smiling to herself because of the look on Michael's face. His jaw could not have been lower. He frantically removed his shirt and pants in an effort to get into the tub with her. When he had gotten in Sydney slowly moved over to him and kissed him slowly while running her fingers through his hair and over his wet body. He wanted to stay like this as long as possible. 


End file.
